1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of storage and transport of medical devices and medication.
2. Background
Many types of medication must be kept at a proper temperature to prevent spoilage or loss of efficacy of the drug. This often involves keeping a medication refrigerated at a particular temperature. In a clinical setting with a refrigerator, this is not a difficult task. However, if the medication must be transported or a patient wishes to carry it with him, keeping it at the proper temperature for an extended length of time can present a challenge.
For example millions of diabetics require an insulin injection prior to every meal. However, the insulin must be kept refrigerated prior to use. This does not present much difficulty if the person is at home, since the insulin may simply be stored in a refrigerator. If the person is away from home, though, he must either have refrigerated insulin at the destination, or, more likely, transport it with him.
In order to keep the insulin refrigerated during transport, one could pack a syringe into a plastic bag and then surround it with ice or a freezer cold pack. However, this is cumbersome and inconvenient. The person must carry around a bulky and awkward package in a purse, totebag, or briefcase. Further, ice can leak all over a person's bag, while a cold pack does not stay cold for very long.
What is needed is a convenient and portable device to refrigerate medications. A pocket or purse-sized insulated case that could keep the medication refrigerated and ready to use would allow medication-dependent patients more freedom to go out and lead a more normal life.